


【浩翰深海】两盎司月光

by louchuanyexue



Category: UNINE, 浩翰深海 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louchuanyexue/pseuds/louchuanyexue
Kudos: 5





	【浩翰深海】两盎司月光

关于我们接下来所要谈论的故事，如果硬要说起来的话，其实是李汶翰先动的心。  
只是这微弱温柔的爱意来得太早，远远超过世人的预料，甚至也不为当事人所察觉。直到很久很久之后，某个剪影突如其来唤醒记忆，那两个人的形象才逐渐重叠到一起。眼眶骤然发热，血液重新涌动，胸口发出寡言而有力的声音。  
“砰砰”，“砰砰”。

2009年的夏天，浙江杭州。  
李汶翰趴在桌子上写作业，旁边半旧不新的风扇叶片转得呜呜响，他妈妈端了盘皮薄瓤甜的西瓜进来，还没来得及说话他就问：“老李今天晚上又不回来吃饭？”  
“嗯，听说二中那边有几个混混，见天儿找学生收保护费，你爸今晚蹲点逮人去了。”  
这年头警察是真不容易，青皮地头蛇一个比一个能冒头。李汶翰转头看了眼窗外高达40℃的炎炎烈日，随口说：“那您今晚先睡吧，等他回来我给他热饭吃。”  
结果当晚回来的不仅是他英明神武的爹，身后还跟了个低着头不说话的小尾巴。

是个个头不高的男孩子，身上穿着件松松垮垮的二中校服。长得很单纯，带着口音说“你好”时那双大眼睛抬起来羞怯又友好地看他，睫毛长得让他想起他们班上的班花。  
李汶翰不太会形容人，但从小跟着他爹各种美其名曰的“锻炼”，看人的眼光倒是很毒。只一眼他就能判断这大概就是今晚的“受害人”，外地人，脾气好，不爱说话，他瞅了瞅那张脸，默默在心里加了个“长得还行”的评语，综合起来就是标准的被欺负模板。  
他爸爸大汗淋漓地嗦面，一边吃一边跟李汶翰讲这小孩是他见过的最傻的。被堵在小巷子里推来推去也不害怕，要钱就说没有，逼得那混混头差点动刀子比划，他去的时候人已经被踹了好几脚。他爸怕那几个垃圾关几天放出来继续找他麻烦，干脆就带回来在自己家住几天，反正他一个人住校。  
小孩的名字叫李振宁，都姓李，那就算本家人。李汶翰和李振宁睡一屋，竹制凉席上并排放两个枕头，柴犬枕套和考拉枕套挨得亲亲热热。李汶翰随了他爸的豪爽气，心思却细腻，所谓来者是客，他问：“你平时睡里面睡外面？”李振宁愣了楞说都可以。然后就被揉了揉头发，明明大不了他几岁的少年背着阳光冲他笑：“别客气啊，到我家别想那么多，随意就好。”  
他性格好玩，笑起来有种独特的俊秀，芝兰玉树似的。这是李振宁从同龄人那里接纳到少有的善意，他抿着唇小声说：“那我睡里面。”李汶翰麻利地爬上床：“行。”  
抬手“啪”地一声就把灯关了。

在之后的两个月，李振宁和李汶翰都一起上学。他只比李汶翰低一级，并肩走一起时赏心悦目。两人关系愈发亲密，兴趣爱好相投的人总是很聊得来，李振宁对其他同学还是很内向，但在李汶翰面前却开朗得多，说得高兴了就握着他手晃一晃，像只乖巧的小猫，招人想去揉揉他的头。而对于李汶翰而言，被全心依赖和信任的感觉实在太令他心软。他从小被爱包围，遇见李振宁这种四面不靠的总愿意多付出些温情，何况他还懂事得招人疼。让他想对李振宁好一点，再好一点。而校内那些关于李振宁的暧昧的流言蜚语也从不相信，在他看来，“陪酒”这个词跟李振宁完全扯不上任何关系。

如果就这么发展下去，大概最后也就是少年时期的一段美好回忆。然而命运偏偏要和人开玩笑，在某些节点上漫不经心地推一把，事情就变成完全不同的结局。

出事的当天李汶翰有场篮球赛，走之前他让李振宁在学校后门等他，结果打得兴起就忘了。等他和一群朋友拎着冰汽水往外走时才想起来，离约好的时间过了整整三个小时，盛夏的天际交杂着夜色和霞光。他安慰自己李振宁肯定已经回去了，走到街上看见个眼熟的混混骂骂咧咧往学校方向走才发觉不对劲。他一边给他爸打电话让他带人过来，一边随手抄了根能用来打架的棍子往后门跑。  
到的时候后门没人，旁边的小巷子口站了个混混。李汶翰咬着牙走过去，还没走到跟前就听见里面一句气急败坏的话：“继续打，让这小兔崽子长长记性，x他妈的还敢咬人.....”  
下一秒撞入眼睛里的画面让他眼眶发热，李振宁死死抱着书包蹲在地上，额头和嘴角都破了，脸上一个清晰的肿起的巴掌印。三个混混围着他狠踹，专挑肚子和腰玩命踢，他一声不吭地挨打，倔得一句求饶的话都不肯说，却连睫毛都痛得发抖。  
暴怒席卷了全身的感官，李汶翰很惊讶自己居然这么平静，还知道把随便捡来的木棍扔掉，换成后门保安守夜用的铁棍。望风的混混看见他过来知道不好，往里面招呼了一声就想逃。李汶翰一棍狠狠甩在他腿上，打得那人哀嚎着跪下去，痛得满地打滚。他站在巷子口，盯着里面三个色厉内荏的家伙，面无表情地笑了笑：“你们是自己跪下来打耳光，还是我来帮你们？”

深夜。  
李汶翰在派出所里被他爸拍着桌子骂了半个小时，从“我教你格斗不是让你打架”一直骂到“亲老子带人抓你丢不丢脸”。他去的时候受害人已经彻底倒了个个儿，四个混混被揍得鼻青脸肿，李汶翰咬着牙像是要杀人，拳头雨点似的往下落。旁边一声轻咳，鉴伤科的同事把李振宁和那几个混混带出来，说都可以走了。李汶翰被骂时一直没说话，此时却骤然抬起头，森冷地看着那几个人。他爹看到气得不得了，一巴掌刚要拍上去就被李振宁拉住了，他说：“叔叔你别打汶翰哥，都是我的错。”  
回家的路是两个人走的，李汶翰冷着脸走前面，李振宁跌跌撞撞地在后面跟着走，问哥哥你手疼不疼。他知道李汶翰在生气，但不知道为什么，愈发小心翼翼。  
突然高挑的少年顿住了脚步，问他：“为什么不走？”  
做笔录的时候才知道，李振宁是在等他的时候被盯上的。  
李振宁垂了垂眼睛：“我怕你来了找不到我。”  
李汶翰烦躁地皱着眉心，他气得要命，忍不住发脾气：“你是白痴吗！”  
他说：“我让你等你就等，你就没想过我有事不来？”  
昏黄的路灯下，李振宁低着头不说话了，他还抱着那个书包，不知道是什么宝贝得那样厉害。  
李汶翰见了他这个样子心里更加说不出的难受，更多是气自己，只能加快脚步走了。

李汶翰没想过，那天晚上会是分别的开始。  
第二天上学的时候都还好好的，下午回家时他没等到人，回家才听说李振宁搬回去了。他妈妈叹了口气，捏着装了几个月生活费的信封：“这孩子也太倔了，怎么劝都不听，还非要给钱......”二中的住宿费是预交的，就算走读也不退，用脚趾头想也知道这信封是李振宁自己省下来的钱。想着那人瘦瘦小小的模样，李汶翰咬着牙把信封接过来：“我去还给他。”  
校门很好进，李振宁的宿舍也很好找，但那人不在这。李汶翰就蹲在外头等，都要睡着了才瞅见李振宁，那身衣服差点让他没认出人。标准的酒吧服务生装束，白衬衫黑领带，底下包臀的西装裤。那张清纯的脸也被刻意修饰过，眼线画得又长又媚，睫毛卷翘得像娃娃。  
李汶翰全身发冷，他有种受了欺骗的愤怒，还有些莫名酸楚的恨意，这些促使着他走到李振宁面前，开口便是句伤人的话：“下班了？今天陪的客人多吗？”李振宁从看见他时就睁大眼睛想躲，听了那句话站在原地怔住了。他手里还拎着个透明饭盒，李汶翰瞥了一眼，就是冷掉的白饭和两个馒头。他心里愈发疼得厉害，嘴上却不依不挠：“你拼命护着书包，里面就是装着这衣服？”  
李振宁不说话，眼睛里泪水滚来滚去，就是忍着不流下来。李汶翰眼眶发红，恨极了他这副无辜的样子，拿着信封往他手里一塞：“拿回去，我不要你的钱。”李振宁没接那信封，纸币散了一地。他垂着眼，只轻轻说了一句话：“你也不信我。”  
他吸了吸疼痛的鼻腔，默默蹲下来一张一张捡钱。他想自己现在的样子一定难看极了，可能李汶翰看他就像只在阴沟里翻找东西的耗子，但他真的很缺钱。他不明白为什么去酒吧当服务生就被看成一定是做那种事，明明他辛苦赚的钱都对得起良心。  
李汶翰看着他耸动的肩膀和脊背，突然心酸得想流泪。平日穿着宽大的校服，他从来没有发现李振宁这么瘦，骨头硌着衬衫几乎要突出来，腰间空落落的，全靠一张笑起来有肉的脸颊骗人。

他突然俯下身去，狠狠地抱住了他。

李振宁僵住了，他不知所措地停住了手，耳垂被李汶翰呼出的热气撩得发痒。李汶翰抱着他，“对不起。”  
“深深，对不起，我不是故意的。”怀里的人单薄得像张纸，他后悔得几乎咬到舌头：“我从来没信过那些话，我只是......”他说不下去了，眼睛红红的：“我们回家好不好？我给你做饭吃。”而李振宁沉默着，最后只是推开了他的手。他想闹成这样他还有什么脸回去呢，有的事情走到这里，就注定不能再回头。  
他把收拾好的信封重新塞到李汶翰怀里，拎着饭盒快速走掉了。

第二天李振宁办转学手续回了广东，李汶翰则转头出了国。  
时间就这样飞速流逝，它总擅长带走许多东西，让人们淡忘许多刻骨铭心的感情。爱和恨都是干脆利落的东西，也最容易被光阴的利刃斩断。比它们更持久的其实是遗憾，那淡淡的惆怅和不甘并不剧烈，却令人难以释怀。

大概是老天喜欢开玩笑。  
李汶翰没想过会在选秀节目和李振宁遇见，更没想过他们会手拉着手共同出道。  
在舞台上的李振宁耀眼得像星星，撞入他眼帘时呼吸都要窒息。但李振宁前期几乎完全躲着他，他们排名差得厉害，生存战激烈又残酷，谁都没有为旁人担心的时间。直到他们一起被分到《重塑》，李振宁低血糖坐在地上生理性的呜咽，跳完后是李汶翰把人送了回去。  
宿舍里没有别人，李汶翰喂了他半杯葡萄糖，给人掖好被角要走。转头手指被无意识地勾住，小孩难受得哼哼，这才低低喊了句他的名字。他晕头转向地想太多双眼睛盯着李汶翰了，要是两人的陈年旧事被挖出来不知道会掀起怎样的腥风血雨，所以最后也就只是说：“以后别这样了。”  
李汶翰的眼神黯了黯，轻轻“嗯”了一声就走了。  
再之后就是那个并肩的晚上，他握着李振宁的手，一直安抚性地轻抚他指尖。宣布名次后他们交换了一个拥抱，把人拥进怀里时他闭上眼睛，就像是漫长的旅途终于画下安稳的句号。

所有的阴翳都被阳光照破，抖落浮灰的幕布拉开，露出最光明灿烂的前景。  
对他们而言，亲密似乎是最自然的一件事。等到李振宁后知后觉要避嫌的时候，他已经沉溺在温柔里不舍得离开。李汶翰太爱偏过头来看他，有时还搭个肩摸个手，尽是些让他脸红心跳的事。镜头背后更加过分，那人会把头埋在他颈侧睡觉，恶作剧地吹气看那块皮肤迅速变红；会捧着他的脸捏成考拉捏成猪；甚至有次还轻轻咬了口他的耳朵。  
他觉得李汶翰欺负他，却又无法抑制地感到甜蜜。

李汶翰把手机扔到一边，重重地叹了口气。  
他的手机屏幕亮着，上面是他刚刚浏览过的某微博：“李振宁，我恨你是根木头。”该微博来自某不摇命超话，配图是福州场的某张动图，他还用小号点了个赞。李汶翰再次叹了口气，在他看来自己的心思昭然若揭，甚至管栎和何昶希都打赌他什么时候能追到李振宁。当事人却不温不火若无其事，偏又长了双看谁都脉脉含情的眼睛，对视时总觉得是悄无声息的勾引。  
李汶翰有些沮丧地揉揉脸，当年的事他错得离谱，关系能修复到今天这个地步已经难得，更进一步怕是难如登天。但喜欢是由不得人的，不管是答应还是拒绝，他都想要个答案。

于是他跟李振宁约好了晚上有话说，背地里把剩下七个起哄的都赶出去吃大餐。他订了大捧蓝色的勿忘我花束和考拉玩偶，新鲜的粤式虾滑火锅，还有个大蛋糕。结果当天下午公司有单独行程，等他火急火燎往回赶时，指针已经转到了十一点。  
多年前的记忆再次涌上心头，他又一次没能按约定去见李振宁。  
他不会再等了吧，李汶翰自嘲地笑了笑，推开了别墅的大门。满室明黄的光线里，李振宁穿着睡衣坐在沙发上，默默地抱着那个考拉玩偶。听见声音他抬起头来，竟然还冲他笑：“哥哥你回来了？”光裸的脚踩在地面上，他一边说一边往厨房走：“我给你去端...唔...？！”  
他没来得及把话说完就已经被从后面抱住，转过头来就是个激烈的吻。李振宁睁大眼睛，两片唇被嘬得发红发肿，他反应过来后马上张开嘴，牢牢地搂住了李汶翰的脖子。他被亲得下巴酸麻，舌头被舔弄得发烫发疼，但心却满得像要溢出来。  
他需要这个吻来确凿地宣称李汶翰喜欢他，或许这么久以来他一直在等的就是这个吻。但他终究还是等到了，只要结局是甜的，那过程的苦都可以忽略不计。

被放到床上的时候他还是有些本能地害怕，但李汶翰问“你确定我可以吗”的时候，李振宁没说话，直接把他往下一拉，把嘴唇准确无误地送上去。  
李汶翰一直在跟自己说，别弄痛他，慢一点，轻一点。但他压根控制不住自己的力道，他想把眼前这个人吞吃入腹，想坏心眼地折磨他，看那双好看的眼睛里腾起迷迷蒙蒙的水雾。而李振宁乖极了，一直调整身体努力配合他的动作，要什么给什么。他不懂在床上如何去取悦别人，但不娇气大概是不会错的。然而他架不住李汶翰，那个人逼他的方式花样百出。先是被吻得喘不过来气，然后乳头和耳尖就被捏着把玩，又咬又吮。他咽着哭腔让李汶翰别留印子，明天万一穿V领会被看到，然后那人就告诉他衣服多半是穿不了了，要不然会磨得发疼。  
李振宁反应过来后瞬间脸红到了脖子，然而下一秒他就打了个哆嗦，腿根被掰开一寸寸舔吸的感觉让他想尖叫。他没想过会被这样对待，他以为男人上床就只是简单的活塞运动而已。被亲到最里面的时候他的脚趾已经蜷得不能再蜷了，太过分的快感让他全身发颤。李汶翰却吊着最后那点甜头不给他，掐着他圆润的腰窝说还有更舒服的，别贪心。  
然后这个人擦着他肉感结实的大腿，第一下就撞得又狠又深。李振宁瞬间就哭喘了出来，太涨了，而他那块敏感的软肉又浅，被磨得几乎失语。身上的人倒发现得快，顶着那地方撞，不仅没有半点要收敛的意思，诱哄和挑逗越来越恶劣，伏在他耳边说的净是些令人耳热的荤话。李振宁一声接一声地呻吟，被叼着耳朵亲昵地说：“深深发情的样子好可爱。”李振宁受不住地哭了，他想李汶翰真是太过分了，他颤着声音说我没有。对方却重重一挺腰，逼得他呜咽着尖叫出声，然后理所当然地问：“考拉不是只有发情的时候才会叫吗？我哪里说错了？”  
李振宁在情潮中低头看了眼自己，身上密密麻麻全是吻痕和牙印，底下还绞得难解难分。倒像李汶翰说的是对的，他自暴自弃地闭了闭眼，搂着他脖子哑哑地“嗷呜”了一声。  
叫完就被抱着坐起来，他的哥哥咬牙切齿：“你再撩我不保证你明天能下床。”  
最后还是被摁着各种折腾，等李汶翰最后一次心满意足地在他体内释放出来时，李振宁已经累得只会哼哼了。做完后他只想睡觉，硬是被拖起来收拾好才滚上床，这才安安静静地入眠。

晨曦的微光透过薄纱照进来，李汶翰揽着刚醒过来的人，拿手指抚了抚他的睫毛。  
李振宁弯起月牙般的眼睛，很乖地让他摸。被抱进怀里时他低低地呻吟了一下，腰腹处酸疼得像是要断掉。他还是第一次，后知后觉反应过来的李汶翰终于有些微不足道的歉意，更多的是涨满心脏的温柔。他低头去亲吻怀里的人，在性之后，他突然很想谈论爱情。  
或者说理所应当的，这时候应该谈论爱情。

他问：“深深，你看过重庆森林吗？”  
李振宁点了点头，然后就被紧紧地揽住，李汶翰把头放在他肩膀上，珍而重之地吻了吻。  
每个人心里都有凤梨罐头，而他的却早就过了期，还没有开封就已经锈蚀。就像这颗星球上无时无刻不在刮的风，所有的东西都向下松软、坍圮，迅速被掩埋掉残骸的面目。  
他原本以为就这样了，直到遇见某个人用星星种了一棵树。那棵树在他的胸口扎了根，拼命汲取所有他能给的情感血肉或其他什么玩意儿当养分，就这样无耻地壮大它自己。  
他温柔地望着李振宁的眼睛，亲吻着他的嘴唇，低低呢喃。  
“它越长越大，盘根错节，茂盛的枝须卷着叶子延伸进我的肚腹和四肢。它高高兴兴唱着歌占领它想占领的地方，然后在某一天肆无忌惮地“嘭”地一声展开那深荫的树冠，像一把伞撑开那样，落下好多种子和橡实。让我满心满眼，都是他的样子。”

爱情是灵感，是火焰，是灵丹妙药。你不一定要得到它，只需要知道它在那里，尽其所能地发出一点点微弱的光。

李振宁的眼睛微微湿了，他伏在李汶翰的臂弯里，像猫认主人似的舔了舔他手背，心里柔软得无以复加。他把耳朵贴在他恋人温暖的胸膛上，听着那沉默而有力的跳动，突然想起一句话。  
“我为将新欢视作初恋，向旧爱致歉。”  
他心爱的人手顿了顿，李振宁并不打算解释，舒舒服服地搂着他的腰重新倒下去。  
半梦半醒间才冒出一句：  
“旧爱是你，新欢也是你。”  
“一直都是你。”

The End.


End file.
